1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a metaverse client terminal and method for providing a metaverse space capable of enabling interaction between users and, more particularly, to a metaverse client terminal and method for providing a metaverse space capable of enabling interaction between users, which can incorporate the motion state information of a user collected by a sensor or the like into the motion of the avatar of the user in a metaverse space and enable the user to interact with another user in a metaverse space using the collected motion state information of the user in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, virtual reality, augmented reality and mixed reality technologies utilizing computer graphics technology have been developed. Virtual reality technology refers to a technology that constructs a virtual space that does not exist in the real world using a computer, and then makes the virtual space feel real. Augmented reality and mixed reality technology are technologies that provide a representation by adding information generated by a computer to the real world, that is, they are technologies that combine the real world with the virtual world and enable interaction with a user in real time.
Of these technologies, augmented reality and mixed reality technologies are mixed with technologies in various fields (for example, broadcasting technology, medical technology, game technology, etc.) and then utilized. Examples of combining augmented reality technology with broadcasting technology field include the case where, in a weather broadcast, a weather map naturally changes in front of a weather caster who is giving the weather forecast, and the case where, in a sports broadcast, an advertising image that does not exist in a stadium is inserted into a screen as if it actually exists in the stadium and then broadcast. In particular, with the advent of smart phones, augmented and mixed reality technologies have been implemented as various application services and then provided.
A representative service that provides augmented reality or mixed reality to users is a metaverse service. The term “metaverse” is a compound word of “meta” meaning “virtual or abstract” and “universe” meaning “the real world,” and refers to a 3D virtual world. The metaverse is based on a concept that has evolved further than that of an existing virtual reality environment, and provides an augmented reality environment in which a virtual world, such as the Web, has been absorbed into the real world.
In connection with this, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0053183 discloses a service technology that provides context awareness (CA), that is, a groupware service, in a metaverse-based network environment in real time, so that a user can feel an immersive sensation, similar to that of being in the real world, via an avatar and a personal community, and the user can perform various activities in a cyber space, just like in the real world.
However, conventional metaverse service provision technologies for providing augmented reality or mixed reality to a user, which are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0053183, etc., do not provide for a technology that enables users in different real spaces to interact with each other in the same virtual space, and thus is limited in that they do not support interaction between a plurality of users based on activity recognition.